


Five Times Captain America Let Iron Man Give Him a Hand and One Time Steve Rogers Took Something Else

by Pheylan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, slash if you squint a lot, well maybe not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a day in the life of two super heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Captain America Let Iron Man Give Him a Hand and One Time Steve Rogers Took Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Quick piece I wrote in a couple of hours upon waking one day after a dream of holding hands. Mind you I did self edit a lot and Cluegirl once again gave me some of her time for the beta read.

I.

“You all right, Cap?”

“Yeah,” Steve said sitting up and wiping goop out of his eyes.  “Remind me why we do this again?”

“You do this because you are a man of good heart who doesn’t like to see the little guy get bullied.”  Tony offered Steve a hand up.  “I do this because I’m a narcissist who likes the attention it gets me.”

“Oh, right.”  Steve smiled up at his collegue while taking the proffered hand.  As Iron Man pulled him to his feet he said, “Thanks for keeping me straight on that.”

 

II.

“Really, Cap.  You should stop using your head as a battering ram.”

Steve felt a metal gauntleted hand grip his own and pull.  He reached above his head with his free hand and pushed at whatever he had landed against.  Seconds later he was standing outside the hole he’d made in the drywall and blinking dust out of his eyes.  “You know, I’m really getting to hate Doombots.”

“Me, too.  Shall we go break a few more?”

“Yeah.”

 

III.

“You okay down there?”

Steve looked up to see a familiar gold and red mask staring down at him.

“Yeah, nothing hurt except my pride,” he said slinging the shield over his shoulder. 

Steve jumped and managed to catch the edge of the hole he’d fallen into.  Tony reached down and gripped his wrists.

“Allow me to assist,” he said as he pulled Steve up onto the sidewalk.

“Thanks.” 

Both men turned as they heard the sound of breaking glass and angry roaring.

“Sounds like Hulk’s cornered another one,” Steve said resettling his shield on his left arm.  “Let’s go see if he needs a hand.”

 

IV.

“You know,” Steve said conversationally as he heard the sound of Iron Man landing next to him.  “I’ve had a really bad day.”

“Me, too.  Let’s call do over,” Tony said crouching down next to his friend and retracting his mask.  “You okay, Cap?”

Steve carefully moved his arms and legs and determined nothing was broken and everything hurt. He finally opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. “Apparently, I’m one big bruise, but that’s it.”

“Think you can continue battling Evil today?”

When Steve nodded, Tony hooked a hand around his bicep and pulled them both to standing.  He closed his mask and said, “Let’s get this shit over with.”

“Yeah.  Help me find my shield first.”

 

V.

“Hey, Cap, wake up!”

Steve felt a metal hand on his shoulder.

“Cap?  Come on!”

The hand rocked him slightly.  That hurt.

“Steve!”

He opened his eyes slowly to find Tony’s very blurry face just above him.  “Ow.”

“You okay?  Your pupils look weird.”

Steve blinked, but the world didn’t get any clearer.  “I think I have a concussion.”

“Shit!  How many fingers am I holding up?”

Steve frowned.  “Two, but they’re both your middle finger.  That’s rude.”

“Well, at least I know you’re still my Cap.”  Tony carefully put one hand behind Steve’s neck and gripped his arm with the other.  “Think you can sit up?”

Steve dutifully tried to move, but ended up letting Tony do most of the work.  “I don’t feel good.”

“’I don’t feel good’ as in ‘I hurt’ or ‘I don’t feel good’ as in ‘I’m about to hurl all over your armor?’”

“Uhm, maybe the latter.”

“Yeah, no.  We need to get you to back to the Helicarrier and a doctor.”  Tony put one arm about Steve’s back and the other under his knees.  “I’m going to carry you and you are _not_ going to throw up on me.  The armor is hard enough to clean without the contents of your stomach being added to the mess.” 

Steve closed his eyes and didn’t fight as Tony slowly lifted him.  “If anyone calls me Lois Lane, I’m going to use them for a punching bag.  Make sure everyone knows that.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

 

VI.

“Hey, Steve.  The movie’s over.  If you want to sleep go to your own room.”

“mmmm” Steve burrowed his face further in the throw pillow.

“I mean it, big guy.  I don’t want to have to tiptoe around you if I need to get up in the middle of the night to invent something.  Go to your room.”

“ _mm-_ mm”

“Steve…”  A callused hand took his and tugged.  Instead of getting up, Steve tugged back.  With a grunt, Tony landed on the couch next to him.

“Steve really…”

Steve wrapped an arm around the smaller man and pulled him in close, settling his hand on the arc reactor. 

“Okay, no.  This is not…”

Steve buried his nose in hair that smelled faintly of expensive shampoo and motor oil with a happy sigh.

“Okay, _fine_.”  The callused hand patted the larger one over the arc reactor.  “We can just…we’ll do this for a couple of hours and then you’re going to bed.”

Steve smiled as he drifted back into sleep.


End file.
